A Walk in the Park
by sammy's girl23
Summary: A hunt for a Wendigo after their father's death may prove to be too much for the brothers to handle. As events slowly unfold and things get too complicated, can Dean save Sam? Or will it be too late? Limp! Sam
1. Chapter 1

This is set a coulpe of months after John dies.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sam or Dean, although I wish I did...dont we all?

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Sam Drop!

Not a second later Sam's long legs drop soundlessly to the ground, then swiftly rolled up right, flaregun in hand.

A single shot fired with a loud screeching following it, echoing throughout the still night in the deep, dark, forest in Fort Smith, Arkansas.

Smoke was still rising from the muzzle of Dean's favourite flaregun by the time he was positive that the Wendigo they were hunting was dead.

"You okay?" Dean asked, with a little concern lacing behind the question.

"Yeah, thanks" Sam said as he gratefully accepted the hand that was being offered. In truth, Sam was in pain. Although he would never admit to Dean, the damn Wendigo had gotten the drop on him after he and Dean came up with the brilliant idea of splitting up. The fucking thing came outta nowhere and swat him like he was some kind of fly, tossing him straight towards a tree. But by the time Dean arrived to the scene, Sam was back on his feet.

The rest of the fight was a blur to Sam, only ending with Dean shooting the shit out of the damn creature, burning it's ass back to hell.

With the adrenaline now fading away from his body, Sam was starting to feel the aftermath of the freakin' tree match, which he so terribly lost. His back felt like it was on fire, every little move he makes, even breathing, felt like something was trying to bust out of his body.

His guess would be...that he broke a couple of ribs. _Shit._

This was supoose to be a walk in the park, so to speak, or rather, that's what Dean told him. But now, Sam was in pain. From the very beggining, Sam knew this was a bad plan. They hardly gathered enough information for the damn hunt, only for Dean to sum up it was a Wendigo. Although the all evidence led to the Wendigo, you couldn't be to sure.

But now, ever since their father past away a couple of months ago, it was like Dean didnt give a shit anymore. Always rushing head first. One day it was going to kill him.

Sam wasn't going to let that happen. After they were out of this shit hole, they were going to have a nice long talk.

"You sure you okay? I mean you like complete and utter shit right about now" Dean asked.

" Nice Dean, nice" Sam quietly said, hidning his own dicomfort.

"Okay, whatever you say Samantha...but uhhh anyways...not to be the complete shit of this great party, but we gotta go, we have about two days worth of walking to do".

"Dean, I'm not stupid, we both walked here so I very well damn know how long it takes to get back".

"Dude, what got your panties in a twist?" Dean asked, wondering what the hell was bothering Sam.

"Nothing, it's nothing, I just want to get the hell out of this forest" mumbled Sam, trying to hide his increasingly throbbing side.

"Heh, now your talking Sammy, I can't wait to get back to civilization, grab a beer, get a girl then-"

"Dean! This is not something I would want to hear, especially coming from you. Sam said disgusted.

"Aright, alright, calm down. Lets just get the hell out of this place." chuckled Dean, starting the long journy back.

Sam, closely following behind Dean, looked up into the dark sky, then look forwards to his brother, who was lightly lit by the gazing moon above.

Sam hoped that he was able to keep this pace up. At the moment, every movement he made sent shocks to every part of his body. The pain was increasing with every minute creeping by.

" _Oh yeah, definitly broken. Dammit."_ Sam thought.

The two hunters slowly started to make their way back, rounding their way around trees, boulders, and large bush areas.

Sam slowly dragging behind looked up towards the hills in front of him and then sighed.

It was going to be a long way back.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

A set of yellow gleaming eyes followed the two hunters. Neither of them noticed the tall, ugly creature shadowing their footstep.

Silently, the Wendigo stuyed the two hunters. The shorter of the two was strong, and would prove to be a worthy opponent, but hardly worth to eat. The taller one however was injured, lagging behind.

_Hmmm, dinner and a show? Perfect._

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Let me know what you guys think!! Should I continue with it?


	2. Chapter 2

Alright...so I decided to keep going with story. I'll try to update everyday, but i cant make any promises. LOL. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Still don't own any of them. Sadly.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"C'mon Samantha, keep up" Dean yelled as he carefully climbed over a fallen log, not bothering to look behind to his lagging brother.

"Bite me" panted Sam, as he almost slipped in the slippery mud.

It's only been about two hours since the Winchesters started their trek back to their beloved 1967 Chevy Impala, or in other words, their home. Ever since Sam can remember, the Impala was the only stable thing in their lives, the one place that the family keeps returning to, giving them all shelter and warmth.

Right about now, Sam was wishing that they can magically get to the car. But alas, he wasn't that luckey. This hike was proving it was harder than Sam ever thought it would be. Usually, two hours worth of walking and hiking in the woods is nothing to Sam, but right at that moment, Sam felt like he was going to drop down, crawl into a corner and die.

Every now and then, Sam's breathing would hitch, pain overriding his senses, dumping him in a world of black and white. All he wanted to do was just shout at the top of his lungs and curse at every little thing that would cross his path. But he tried so despertly to cover it so that Dean wouldn't notice anything.

But some part of Sam was just begging Dean to notice, let him see that he was in pain, so that they can stop and rest.

In truth, Sam was a little surprised. Usually Dean always had a tab on him, knowing every little thing about him. But the Dean he knew and loved, the Dean who was always there for him, trying to help him in every way possible, the protective pain in the ass older brother, was now gone.

"_Its kind of ironic... I used to get pissed at Dean for mother henning me, but now...I think I miss it. What I wouldn't give to get Dean back." _Sam thought.

John's death killed a little bit of Dean. Sam had not only lost his father, but he lost his brother as well. Sam was alone.

"Alright let's rest here. We ain't in any hurry." Dean called back.

"Okay" Sam breathed out.

Settleing in a flat area, circled by dense trees and huge bushed shrubs, Dean started to gather a little bit of wood to start the fire.

Sam settled by a tree, leaning with his full wieght upon it. By now, he could feel a headache coming in.

_"Dammit, this just keeps getting better and better. Shit." _Sam thought.

"Sam get off your fat lazy ass and come and help me" Dean called from somewhere between the trees.

"I'm coming" Sam called out.

"Dude, what the hell were you doing back there?" Dean asked as Sam came and began gathering wood.

"Um, nothing." Sam grumbled.

"Is that all you can say? 'Nothing'?" Dean asked, fustrated that all Sam had been saying for the past few hours is "nothing". Other than that, Sam was being annoyingly quiet.

"It's nothing Dean, forget it, I was just taking a breather" Sam said, slightly fustrated that Dean was pressing the issue. And it was for a stupid reason as well.

"Yeah well, hurry up, I wanna start the damn fire and eat. I'm freakin' starving." Dean rushed out.

"Okay, Sam replied, relieved that the issue was dropped before things got out of control.

Dean started his way back to the camp and left Sam behind getting the rest of the wood.

As Dean retreated into the trees, Sam eyes followed him.

Sighing Sam looked down and gathered the rest of the dead branches.

Things were not getting better. In fact, in Sam's opinion, things were getting much worse. Everyday that passed, it seems that they were drifting further and further away. _"C'mon Dean snap out of it, I'm right here, talk to me" _Sam silently thought to himself.

Standing straight up Sam, barely surpressing a groan, Sam started to move towards Dean the site.

Suddenly, there was a snap between the trees.

Hunter instincts kicking in, Sam slowly scouted the area. The hair on the back of his neck slowly rising, giving him the impression that he was not alone. Someone or _something_ was watching him. Then suddenly the feeling stopped. He was alone.

_"Odd. Was it just my imagination?"_ Sam thought.

Turning his head back to the direction where Dean was, Sam made his way back carefully, trying not to jar his ribs, and shake his aching body that was throbbing with every motion.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

The creature watched the two hunters, gathering wood. But from afar, not revealing itself, hidng within the dense forestry.

It needed to make a plan. It couldn't attack both of them at the same time. Which only meant that it need to seperate them, then go for the weaker one.

The creature can tell that the taller one was slowly draining away. His injury starting to get the better of him.

For now, it had to be patient, and wait. Afterall, this Wendigo wasn't your averge creature. It was evolved. Sharper, smarter than the rest, and because of this, he will get his prize.

Slowly the creature reateated back, already forming a plan to take action.

_This was going to be sweet._

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

I know it's alittle boring...just bare with me here. It'll get better.

Alrighty...let me know what you think!!


	3. Chapter 3

Oaky ladies and gentlemen, here is chapter three...hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: The boys are still not mine. TT

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

The Winchester brothers sat quietly around the small fire that Dean had created only moment ago. Each brother was lost in their own thoughts, thinking about the recent events.

Dean looked up towards the other side of the fire, where his brother was currently resting in a very strange position. Sam was unusally still. His gaze never wavered from the hot flames of the fire. Sam was not one to be so still. Even when they were kids, Sam was the hyper active child, always moving, even in his sleep.

But now, there he is, sitting rigidly stiff. His features were scrunched as though he was thinking of painful memories. Lately, Sam had been pushing this stupid issue of "talking things out". The bottom line is, Dean has nothing to say. Their father died. Dead. Long gone. Never coming back. Burning in hell. That's that. End of story. Dean knows how Sam feels, and Sam knows how Dean feels.

A few weeks ago Dean had come back to the shit hole motel they were staying in after hustling some cash at the bar What met his ears stopped him cold in his tracks. Crying. Thats what he heard. Crying. And it wasn't anyone's cries, it was Sam's. His little brother. Dean knew he was in pain, still reeling back from their father's pain, hell, he was too, but he didnt have the courage to confront Sam and talk to him. Sam never knew that Dean heard him crying, if he did, Sam would be mortified.

Sam was hurting. He was sitting in a very awkward postion, trying to lessen the pain that was throbbing of his side and head. Sooner or later, he knew he had to tell Dean about his ribs, but...just not right now.

Sam looked up, across the fire, feeling his brother's stare.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Huh? Oh, I was just thinking how much of a girl you look like in the dark" Dean hastily said, trying to rebound from obvious stare.

"Thanks Dean, your a peach" Sam sighed sarcasticly.

"Aren't I always?"

"Bite me"

Dean chuckled at the remark, then his grin slowly faded as watched his brothers face turn from content to a look of complete pain.

"What's up?" Dean asked, his voice sounding bored.

"It's nothing" Sam whispered back.

"That's a freakin' load of bullshit Sam, and you know it, now what the hell is wrong?" Dean asked, his voice rising with his fustrations. Dean wasn't sure what made him snap at Sam. But he was getting angry. _What the hell is he hiding from me?_

Sam just look up to his brother, shocked. Dean was losing his paitence. Fast. This wasn't like him. Then Sam remembered, this was not his usual brother. This was a stranger who got angry so fast it'd make your head spin, a stranger who looks as if he could care less about others around him, a stranger who replaced his big brother.

"Crap Dean, just calm down" Sam breathed, trying to hide his increasing headache.

"Don't tell me to calm down Sam. I'm tired of you hiding shit from me. I try to help. But if you don't want it, you can go screw yourself!" and with that, Dean stormed out into the night, leaving a opened mouth Sam behind.

_"What the hell was that?"_ Sam thought.

But thinking back to what Dean said moments ago, Sam started to feel guilty. Very guilty. It was true. All Dean ever tried to do was help Sam, and Sam refused it, in a physical sense. Even though he didn't mean to do it. He just didnt want Dean to worry about him. He has other much important things to worry about. But sam guess Dean took it the wrong way. They both needed help. Sam can bearly reconize Dean anymore, and Dean on ther hand keep misunderstanding Sam's intentions.

_"Holy fucking shit, dosn't anything ever go right?_" Sam thought.

With that thought, Sam heard a branch snap from above him.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

The creature was waiting for this moment. It knew sooner or later, the hunters would split up. And that time was now. As soon as it saw the shorter one storming off in the opposite the direction, it knew this was the time to atttack.

With that, the creature moved swiftly between the branches, not making a single sound. It stopped as soon as it was directly above it's "playmate".

Just as it's ready to rip the shit out of the hunter, a weak branch snapped underneath it's feet.

_Shit. _It was now or never. The creature jumped down from the trees, heading straight towards it's "playmate".

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Looking up, Sam had bearly enough time to dodge the thing that was currently charging straight towards him.

Moving to the left, the tips of the creature's sharp claws tore through Sam's arm. An unwanted scream erupted from Sam's throught. No sooner than a second later, Sam recovered, taking aim with his favourite handgun.

Shots fired throughout the night and the creature fled, not bothering to look behind, knowing that what he had come for was harder than expected.

Sam looked between the trees, and there was Dean, gun pointed in the direction the creature fled, smoke still rizing from the muzzle.

Sliding his handgun in the back of his jeans, Dean sprinted his way to Sam.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Dean asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, it just grazed my arm" Sam panted.

"Let me see" Dean said as his eyes were already doing a full body scan of Sam, taking in the sight if his right arm.

"It's gonna need a few stitches" Dean said as he carefully studied Sam's arm.

As Sam carefully rolled up his sleeve, Dean got ready to place the stiches in.

Sitting by the fire, Dean carefully applied the stiches to Sam's arm, being careful to cause any more pain. Within minutes, they were done.

Dean noticed Sam's breathing kept hitching every few seconds. With that Dean look at Sam.

"You sure you ain't hurt anywhere else?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I'm good". Sam replied, then thought of his ribs.

"I don't believe you".

"What?"

"I don't believe you. Take your shirt off Sam. Let me see".

"Dean I'm not ten, you don't-"

"Shut it Sam. I said let me see".

Sam sighed, as he braced himself for the explosionthat was sure to follow. Slowy, Sam lift his shirt, revieling his body to Dean.

Dean's jaw dropped, then snapped up, his features of concern slowly turning to anger.

"What the fuck is this Sam?" Dean yelled, as he eyed the mass of blue and purples, and angry reds currently covering Sam right side of his ribs. He knew this wasnt just recently, it happened a while ago judging from the swelling.

"I, uh-" Sam stuttered.

"Don't fucking lie to me." Dean growled.

Sam sighed before answering, thinking how to explain this to his fuming brother.

"The wendigo we were hunting, before you got to me, it threw me against a tree.." Sam slowly stated.

"Jesus christ Sam, why didn't you tell me?"

" I didn't want you to worry.."

"Bang up job with that" Dean humorlessly laughed.

"Sorry Dean I just-"

"What Sam what? You just lied to me? Again? What happened with 'no secrets'? And now we have another fucking supernatural shit creature out here and we don't know what the hell it is. Now Your keeping secrets. Thanks Sam. Thanks."

Dean walk around the fire then silently layed on the bed of leaves, back facing Sam.

Sam watched his brother turn his back on him. He shook his head then he too layed upon his own bed.

It was going to be a long walk out of this forest. _Fuck._

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Okay, it's a little long, but i hope its ok. Plz review!! I'll keep going if you doo!!


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks you guys for the reviews. Its the thing that keeps me going!! So, I decided that I'm going to make this as long as I can... Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: Still no luck owning the boys...

Enjoy!!

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dawn could not have come early enough for the two Winchester brothers. Both boys layed in their shit beds, twigs sticking in all angles, tiny rocks intruding their skins, though that was not the reason why the brothers couldn't fall asleep. None of them could fall into the blissful place of sleep, as they were lost in their own thoughts, replaying the events that had taken place only hours ago.

As soon as the sun's rays poked through the dense forest, Dean sat up then began packing the little equipment they brought along. Both their duffle bags were mostly filled with the nessesities, such as the flareguns, handguns, shotguns, bullets, salt rounds...and any other supernatural killing device that will blow the fucking shit outta those creatures. It was always a rule when the boys were growing up: Equiptment first, leisure crap second. But usually, there is no room for the "leisure crap".

Hearing the scuffling, Sam slowly sat up and stared at his brother.

Dean turned over to look at Sam. He mentaly cringed as he took in the sight of the younger Winchester. He was pale, with dark smudges under his eyes, making it seem that he didn't sleep for weeks on end. And Dean didn't miss the look of pain that flashed arossed Sam's face, or his attempt of surpressing the groan that was just begging to slip from his lips.Seeing that made Dean feel a little guilty, but only a little.

Sam was hiding secrets from him. Again. How many times did they have to go over this? When someone had a problem, especially a pysical one, that can be a liability on a hunt, you tell someone. You don't hide it. But it seems Sam's stiil need to learn that.

"Are we leaving now?" Sam asked timidly, shaking Dean out of his thoughts.

"Yup" Dean carelessly replied, as he started to walk to towards Sam.

Although Dean was royaly pissed at Sam, he still needed to check on his wounds. No matter how angry Dean was, he would never leave Sam suffering. It simply wasn't written in the 'Big Brother Manuel'.

Seeing his intentions, Sam slowly sat on the nearest long, goaning as he did. Dean came ans slowly lifted his shirt, wincing as he took in sight. It wasn't any better. In fact, it looked much worse. The blue and purple had turn a shade darker. The swollen area felt much warmer to the touch. That wasn't normal.

Okay, now Dean was getting more than a little worried. And by the looks of things, Sam was fairing much better. His breathing was a little forced, and evry few seconds or so, he would contort his face into washed out look of pain.

"It's bad, isn't it?" Sam asked upon studying Dean's face.

Dean looked up into Sam's eyes, first time in a long time. "No, it's gonna be okay".

Of course Sam didn't believed him. Dean's face told him other wise. But he wouldn't say anything else otherwise. It's been a while since Sam seen Dean act like this. Like an older brother. And for now, he didn't want to ruin it. So instead, he let Dean say what he wants to say, and let him apply the bandages that he knew that were needed.

"I gotta bandage you up Sam. We can't let this get any worse." Dean suddenly said, already moving to the first aid kit.

Sam inwardly chuckled. _Heh._

Silently, Dean brought over the bandages and tape. Soon he began to wrap Sam's side, tight, holding the broken body together.

Sam on the other hand, was trying his damn hardest, not to make a sound. But..._fuck_... it freakin' hurt like a sonofvabitch.

But as quickly as it started, it quickly ened, Dean making sure not to cuase Sam anymore suffering.

Sam slowly closed his eyes, trying to catch his breath, glad that the damn pain was over.

Watching his brother's eyes close, Dean was starting to feel really guilty. He didnt know it was this bad...wel actually he did, but he was too god damn fucking stubborn to do jack about it. Pissed off in his own little twisted world, Dean completly ignored Sam's needs. And to Dean, that was unforgivable. What kind of older brother was he? Letting his little brother suffer throughout the night, knowing how bad his ribs were. "_What the fuck? What the hell is wrong with me?"_

There's only one option he can do know, to make it up to him. Get him back to the crappy motel and fix him up. Properly.

"Sam, get up, we better start moving" Dean quietly said.

Opening his eyes Sam looked up to Dean, who was currently looming over him, the sun behind him giving him a shadowed look. His arm was out stretched, lending a helping hand.

Looking at his hand, a ghost of a smile appeared, pulling at the corners of his mouth. Gratefully taking it Sam carefully stood up. Swaying left to right, Sam tried to clear his swimming vision. Dean standing right by his side, held to his arm tightly, afraid that if he left go, Sam would fall flat on his ass...or face...either one.

Once that his vision cleared,"I'm good, thanks" Sam shyly said, as he moved away from his brothers hands.

Slowly making their way out of their site, both Winchester brothers started the rest of their journy back. Dean in front, leading the little group of two, carefully selected where to walk, making it the easiest for Sam, all while having his full hunter mode on 'max'. After last night, the creature that had attacked them, was still alive. Things were even more dangerous than usual, due to the damn fact was that they didn't know what the hell it was.

Lost in his own thoughts, thinking about the different possibilities, every few minutes or so Dean would check behind him, see how Sam was holding his own.

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you think attacked us last night?"

Smiling to himself, thinking the exact thing only moments ago. "I don't know".

"It looked like a Wendigo" Sam said, as he tried hard to keep up with his brother, but the pain in his side was proving to be a worthy opponent. _At least it wasn't as painful as yesterday's..._

"I know, I thought that too. But the thing is, I shot it with regular bullets."

"And Wendigo's aren't affected by regular bullets, only fire..." Sam pondered off.

"Exactly, plus, did you notice that it didn't get scared off by the fire we had going?" Dean asked as he stepped over a puddle of mud.

"Now that you mention it...thats true." Sam replyed as he too stepped over the puddle of mud. "Yeah, now that I think back to it, it was bleeding, alot".

"You mean after I shot it?"

"Yeah, plus, it howled, like it was in major pain" Sam rushed out, the throb in side returing with a vengence. _Oh c'mon. you got to be kidding me. Give me a damn break!_

"So, it's a 'sensative' creature? One that can feel pain with regualr objects?" Dean asked.

"Yeah", Sam breathed. "So my guess is, we can kill this thing with anything that would kill a regular creature...like human, or dog."

There was quiet, as both boys kept walking through the gangy mud, un aware that there was an incline very close to them.

"Yeah...well I dunno guess we'll try to keep figuring it out" Dean shrugged as he was running down the rest of the list of supernatural creatures in his head, where he mentally stored it away.

Looking up, Dean noticed they were now coming up narrow path, that had sharper incline to both ends. "Sam you better watch-"

Sam shout ripped through the air. Dean head whipped around where he expected his brother to be, but was not.

"Sam?! Where are you? SAM!!" Dean yelled as he franticlly started to move back wards to where Sam was last.

Seeing a trail down the incline, Dean's blood went cold. _Shit._

Sam fell from the ledge. And it was a long way down.

"SAM! SAMMY! ANSWER GODAMMIT!"

Panic worming it's way through, Dean went after his brother.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! Dammit! His ribs. Ah shit Sammy." Dean whispered brokenly as he thought of every possible way he might have ended up. And none of them were good.

Looking despretly Dean couldn't find him.

"Sammy?!" Dean called, as it echoed through the forest.

There was no reply.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

dum dum dum!! should i wait longer for u guys to find out? clifhanger!!


	5. Chapter 5

I don't know how much more chapters I can write until I go on vacation for like...two weeks. I hope I finish this story before I leave, or it's gonna be a long wait.

Alright anyways, I left you guys off in a pretty tight spot, now to relieve u guys...heres the next chapter!

Enjoy!

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

It was cold. Really cold. And wet...why was it wet?

Opening his eyes, he stared above him. He saw the canopy of trees, shadowed by the sharp sun that was above him. _Where the hell am I?_

Trying to sit up to get a good look around him, Sam cried out. He was in fucking major pain. His side felt like some laced it with gasoline then set him on fire. He felt something trickle down the left side of his face. Bringing a hand up to it, it came away with blood. Figures. Speaking of his head, it was pounding harder than ever before, feeling the blood rushing through is head, making him uncomforting queasy. _Heh, concussion to go with the headache...how fitting._ Moving his other arm, Sam cried out in pain. Great. Just fucking great. It was broken. Shit. _What the hell happened?_

All in a wave, like a tsunami crashing onto shore, Sam rembered. AS Dean was talking, he tripped over a damn branch, sending him over the incline. He tumbled, hitting every possible thing in his way, until his head collided with a pretty little rock.

Dean was goona be soo pissed. First the broken ribs, now a broken arm and a concussion? Sam knew he was already a liability, being too slow, having trouble keeping pace with his brother, but now he can even defend himself properly. What if that creature decided to attack them again? Man he's soo fucked.

Wait a minute. _Dean._ Where was he? Did he fall too?_ "Heh, that's a funny thought. Dean isn't as stupid enough to trip over a fucking twig" _Sam thought ditastefully.

Sam lyed on his back. Thinking how stupid he was. To trip over a twig? Wow, he must be more out of it than he first thought. Well, now what? He wasn't going anywhere if he just sat there like a retard, waiting for Dean to come save his ass. Again.

"Sam!" Whipping his head up made his world turn. Waiting for the spinning and neausa to settle, he called out to Dean.

"I'm here!" It was more of a bark than a yell. His throat was sore as hell.

He hoped that Dean heard him, as he slowly closed eyes, pain begining to become to unbareable. Bones aching, body screaming for a rest, Sam's world was pushed in to darkness.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean was panicking. Scratch that. He was fucking scared. 20 mintustes already went by and theres still no sign of Sam. It took him five minutes to get the bottom of the damn hillside and now he'd been searching for 15 minutes.

"Sam! Answer me! Sammy c'mon man, don't be a bitch! Talk to me!" Dean called, hoping to hear something that could lead him back to his brother.

"Sam!"

Then he heard it, it was faint but there was no mistake. That was Sam. God, if the angels were singing now, Sam would beat them. Nothing sounded sweeter.

Bracing himself to see the condition his brother must be in after not answering him the first time he called, Dean walked towards the muffled sound.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

It was going to kill them. It was going to fucking rip them apart, limb by fucking limb. How dare they shoot him? It freakin' hurts like hell! The creature was fuming, pacing around, prowling in it's cave.

After it's latest attempt to get the delicious meal was thrawted by the older hunter and his damn bullets, the creature had to flee, like a coward. The shots he fired entered into his arm, piercing the tough, transforming skin, probebly hitting an artery. If he didn't leave, it probebly would have bled out. It needed to get back to it's cave to heal. That was the first time the creature ever had to flee like that. It was humiliating and never again will it do so.

Fine. They want to play like that, they can have it like that. The creature was gonna take it easy on them, not to let them suffer, afterall...it was civillized. But now, it changed it's mind. It was going to be a slow and torturous death...one where the older hunter would get to see the younger die. After all it is only fair after he shot at him.

The creature was going to make the old one suffer, as he let the creature suffer. And to do that, it realized that it needed to get to the younger one. It can tell that the older one cared for the younger very deeply. And it was going to take him away

.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Don't worry Sam, I'm comin for ya" Dean said, not really sure if it was to Sam or himself.

Folllowing the voice he heard only moments ago, he spotted something. It was big, long, and on it's back in puddle. It was Sam.

Snapping out of his funk, Dean rushed to Sam, collapsing on his knees by Sam's side.

Dean face turn to a grim, stoney, look. Sam was a mess. He wasn't sure where to start. Looking at Sam's face, he saw the blood running from a cut about his left eye. Damn, that was gonna need stitches. Performing with his big- brother-full- body- scan, he saw that Sam's left hand was majorly swollen, multi-colored wit blues and purples. Fuck, it was broken.

"Sam, c'mon wake up" Dean whispered resisting the urge to shake his brother, not knowing how badly he was injured.

"Sam! Wake up! Nap time's over!" Dean rushed, concern growing that his little brother was not waking up.

Sam's eyes remained closed.

_Damn, he must have one hell of a concussion._ Dean thought to himself.

"Sam! I said wake up! And that's an order!" Dean oredered, praying that the authorative voice would snap him awake. He was not let down.

Sam's eyelashed fluttered, then suddenly snapped open with a confused look marring his features.

"Easy Sam, it looks like yo went one-on-one with the rock, and the rock won" Dean hushed.

"Figures" Sam croaked.

"Sam? I think you might want to get out of the freezing puddle, I know you smell bad bad but... don't you think this is a little extreme?" Dean humorlessly chuckled as he masked his concern.

"Huh, that's why it's wet.." Sam tiredly wondered.

"C'mon, lets get you outta this thing" Dean slowly replied as he carefully took his brother's uninjured arm and put it around his neck, slowly lifting him upwards, making sure that he was carrying most of Sam's wieght.

"Dean...si...ck.." Sam groaned as he stumbled away from Dean and threw himself onto the ground. Vibration shocking through his knees as he lands hard on all fours.

The sound of Sam's retching made Dean sick to the stomach. The concussion was worse than he thought. Bending over, Dean began to rub small circles on Sam's back, like when they were children.

Pretty soon, after Sam threw up everything he had eaten in the last couple of days, which wasn't alot, he sat up, trying to catch his breath.

"You good?" Dean asked worridly, as he made his way to the first aid kit.

"Yeah" Sam whispered.

"I have to splint your arm. Yiou broke it. And it looks pretty nasty too".

"Thank Dean"

"No problem, ok, here put this in your mouth, it'll keep you from biting your tounge." Dean said as he handed Dean a thick cloth.

"Thanks".

"Ok, now on the count of 3, I'm gonna set it".

Sam nodded in response, closing his eyes.

"1, 2,-" the Dean pushed the bone back in place, and cringe as he heard Sam scream into the cloth.

"Sorry Sammy"

Spitting the cloth away, "I thought you said to three.." he whispered.

"Yeah, uh...surprise?" Dean said sorrowly. "Okay Sammy, I gotta stitch your head close now, looks like you busted it open."

"Heh, it feels like I busted it open" accepting the woter bottle gratefully that was being offered from Dean.

"Alright Sam, dont move" Dean said as he already brought the needle and thread towards Sam head.

"Sam, we gotta get moving, we gotta get back to the motel as quickly as we can, so we can get a better look at what you did to yourself." Dean lightly chuckled, as he finished the quick work on Sam's head.

Dean frowned as he noticed something that he didn't notice before. He should have noticed before. The sweat and the slight flush on his pale cheeks were a dead give away. He slowly put his hand on Sam's forehead, not to scare Sam. It was warm. Too warm.

_Fuck, Sam has a fever, it's not that high, but if we don't do something fast it will be._

"k.." Sam hushed as he found it difficult to get up.

Dean, right by his side helped him up. _"Krap, we gotta get back on top of the damn hill." _

"Ok Sam, we gotta go slow. We have a harder climb to do. Just don't pass out on me.."

Dean's attempt at humor was lost on Sam.

He was having a really difficult time understanding what was going on. The slight fever making him a little on fuzzy. He sees Dean, and sees his lips moving, but it was taking alittle time to process what he was saying.

"Yeah ok Dean." Sam whispered, having complete trust in his older brother.

Both Winchesters slowly made their way up the hill, stopping now and then to let Sam catch his breath, becuase his energy was slowly zapping away.

Within 15 minutes, they were on the top of the hill. Dean offering Sam more water, and a couple of tylonal for his forming fever.

Continuing on with their slow walk, they entered a clearing, with tall grass and bushes.

"Hey Sam, how you-" Dean started but was cut off as he heard a low growl.

Both brothers alert, took their guns out, preparing themself to go head on with the creature that attacked them last night, but they weren't prepared for what they saw.

A huge black grizzly bear appeared from behind a large bush. It was looking straight them with cold hungry eyes. It didn't look happy.

Dean's eyes widen as he saw the animal. _Oh fucking shit._

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Let me know wat u guys think! hope u liked it!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, I know I left off with a bit of a cliffy. I just couldn't leave you guys hanging. lol. I'm not that mean. Well maybe a little...who knows?

And thx so much for the reviews! they keep me going!

Disclaimer: I own nothing...except the bear.

Well heres the next chapter!

Enjoy!

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean's eyes widen as he saw the fuzzy beast, but his eyes practiclly popped outta his head when the fuzzy beast started to stand on two legs. _They can do that? Since when?_

Sam on the other hand, chuckled. Seeing the bear made him more alert than ever. Suddenly all the pain that Sam had been feeling for the past day washed away, and adrinaline coming in, pumping his blood harder and faster. _Great, just great. I swear to god, everything is out to get us. It's like some kind of mission. _

Both boys stood there, staring at the crazy animal, lost in their own little worlds.

Dean chuckled "_It's kinda like one of those western stand-offs."_

Sam, the first to snap out of la-la land, slowly nudged Dean with his uninjured arm. "What?" Dean whispered, as he to snapped out of his funk, but his eyes never leaving the beast in front of him.

"Dean, don't make any sudden movements," Sam whispered eyes wide, beginning to feel the panic setting in.

"No shit, Sam. I'm not really in the mood to get eaten," Dean whispered fiercely back.

Ignoring the comment, Sam quickly stole a glance at his brother. He would have laughed at his face, if not for the 11 foot bear currently staring them down.

"Dean, we gotta slowly move back, try not to agigtate it" Sam continued, slowly moving back, careful not to startel the bear.

"Good plan college-boy, I would have never thought of that," Dean replied sarcasiclly, as he too started to slowly move back.

The bear landed on all fours, it's massive head swinging, it's eyes searching for weakness, smelling the fear off the two humans.

The two hunters slowly back off, eyes never leaving the sight in front of them. In truth, they were so close to pissing themselves. All their lives they've been trained to fight against the the big baddies of the dark. Everything from vampires, to werewolves and even to crazy ass possessed people. But never your everyday regular animals. Right now, both of them would rather face a skin walker on crack, than to fight a bear that was triple both of their sizes.

The silence was deafining, both boys, step-by-step, tried to distance themselves from the bear.

Dean was just about to say something to Sam, that was until he stepped ona dry branch he didn't see. That lone branch snapped, and it felt like the whole forest was vibrating with it's echos.

Sam inwardly groans and he quickly glanced and Dean's boots to then to the bear, then back again. _Of course Dean steps on a twig. He manages to step on the only branch thats around. Cuz' Dean's that awsome. Crap._

Both Winchesters froze, waiting for the explosion that was soon to follow. Unfortunatly, they werent let down.

The bear lifted it's head into the air and let out a earth shaking roar. Looking at it's latest meal. It charged.

"Sam! Run!" Dean yelled as he pulled out his gun.

The bear charged striaght towards it's newest threat. Dean. The bear took it's huge paw and swug it right where Dean's head was only moments ago. Duck and rolling out of the way, Dean rolled onto his knees and took aim at the bear. The shot that fired was off it's mark, hitting the bear in it's shoulder, but it was not affected. Still charging, the bear was now pissed more than ever.

Sam couldn't run, not when his brother was in danger. He needed to stay and help.

"Dean! Look out!" Sam's yell fell on deaf ears as the baer let out another roar. The huge, massive paw came swinging out of now where, wacking the gun out of Dean's hand, successfully disarming him. The force of the swipe knocked Dean right on his back, and in less than a second the bear was ontop of him.

"Dean, no!" Sam shouted as he took his forgotten gun and took aim.

Trying to get the bear off him, Dean pushed with all his might, but all efforts were in vain. He felt the claws pierce through him arm, drawing blood.

It was hard to get a good shot. He needed to aim for the head, or the heart, but there was a risk that he would hit Dean. Screw it, Dean was gonna get ripped to shreds if he didn't do anything.

Crouching low to the groung to get a better shot, Sam aimed for the head. Holding his breath, Sam pulled the trigger.

The bear stopped moving, locking it's eyes with Sam, he thought it was going to come after him. But the bear's eyes rolled up back into his head and collapsed where it stood.

Letting out the breath he'd forgotten he was holding, Sam lowered his arm.

_"Wait a minute. Dean. He was under the damn bear. Oh god, he's still under there!"_ Sam silently realized.

Racing to the furry dead thing, Sam called out fo Dean. There was no response. Dropping himself by the creature's side, Sam tried to find his lost brother under the fuzzball. "_Dammit I can't see him!"_

"Don't worry Dean, I'm gonna get you outta there!" Sam whispered.

Not giving a shit about his own wounds, Sam placed both hands on the bear and began to push with all his might. Not sure if it was his fustrations, or if it was the feeling of his ribs rubbing against the bandage, or even the popping in his broken wrist, Sam yelled.

Turning around, Sam used his back to push against the bear. Very slowly the bear was starting budge, the little by little, he saw a little bit of Dean's jacket. Bending while still pushing the dead carcass, Sam grabbed the jacket.

Adrenaline still pumping in his blood, Sam pulled until he thought he busted a vain. Slowly, little by little, more and more of Dean was uncovered.

_"Wait a minute, he's moving. He didn't lose conciousness? I'm not sure if that a good thing or a bad thing."_ Sam thought, as Dean arm began to move, trying in vain to get the bear off him.

After a few more seconds of struggling, Dean head was reveiled, and he looked pissed.

Straining his neck, trying to get fresh air, Dean coughed. " Dammit, get this fur ball of shit off me!" Dean croaked painfully.

"I'm... trying..." Sam panted.

Dean looked up to Sam. _"Oh shit."_ He forgotten how badly Sam was doing. He souldn't he straing himself like this.

"Sam take it easy, I'm okay. You can rest-"

"No Dean...I gotta get this off you. What if that thing attacks?"

"Sam, what about your-"

"Forget about me Dean, worry about yourself for once." Sam wheezed out, as he almost got half of Deans torso uncovered.

"Typical Sam," Dean thought. "He dosn't give a damn about himself. The kid's broken yet he still worries about me."

"That's enough Sam, I'm good, I can get the rest off me." Dean stated. He's putting his foot down on this. Sam has a fever and who knows how many fucking broken bones.

"But-"

"No fucking buts Sam, your hurt, I'm fine. I really don't see your logic." Sam calmly said. "I'm good. Go sit." Dean nodded towards the tree, as he began freeing himself.

"But-"

"Fuck Sam! Just listen to me dammit! Can't you do that?" Dean snapped, clearly fustrated.

"Sorry.." Sam said quietly as he walked towards the tree.

Dean didn't miss the look of hurt that flashed across Sam's features. _Fuck._

Sam quietly sat by the tree, watching Dean get himself out from under the bear. Dammit. He always managed to piss Dean off. He was only trying to help...now look where that him. Hearing Dean walking towards him, he looked up.

"Dean, your bleeding" Sam stated as he looked at Dean's jacket, that was covered in blood.

"Huh, guess I am"

"Here let me fix it" Sam said as he rumaged throught the medic kit. Pulling out butterly stitches and peroxide, he motioned Dean to sit. Quietly, he began to work on Dean's arm after he took his jacket off.

Looking at Sam, Dean felt like a complete shit head. Sam was only trying to help, and he snapped at him for it. Now here he is, helping him again. Dean didn't deserve a brother like Sam. Sam was too good for him.

Shaking his head sadly, Dean pulled on his Jacket once Sam was finished.

Studying Sam's movement, Dean noticed something off. Sam was stiff, like he was in pain. Shit. His injuries.

"Sammy, let me see your arm," Dean said as he pulled his arm towards him. "Crap, you broke it, again. It's popped out of place. I have to set it in."

That was the only warning Sam got before his world was thrown into pain. Sam lifted his head back and yelped. Looking down he saw an apologetic look on Dean's face.

"Sorry Sammy, I needed it to get back in place. Figured it was better you didn't know it was coming."

"Yeah..." Sam whispered, closing his eyes. Feeling a hand placed on his head, Sam's eyes snapped open. Looking at Dean he saw he looked concerned.

"Sam, your fever's getting higher."

"Oh.." Hmmm... that's why everything is fuzzy.

After letting Dean get himself out from under the bear, Sam felt all of the adrenaline leave from his body, and in it's place was just a bone weary pain. He was tired and just wanted to cul into a ball and sleep forever.

Feeling himself being pulled up, Sam woke up a bit.

"We gotta keep moving Sammy." Dean said as they slowly moved towards where they came from.

"I...know..." Sam said tiredly. He needed to keep going, they had to get of here. But in truth, the fever was minipulating the way Sam thought, twisting and exaggerating what Sam was thinking. To Sam, he didn't want to piss Dean off anymore. He was afraid that one day he was going to leave.

Moving past the bear, Dean regarded it with disgust. Man, he hated camping.

"Hey Sam?"

"Hmmm?"

"You killed yogi bear."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Soon, very soon. Soon it will be time to take the injured piece of meat and dangle it in front of the older one.The evolving creature was setting everything in motion. Makinging everything perfect for when the time is right, there isn't going to be any mistakes.

The creature was just getting giddy with all the thoughts that were shooting past in it's head.

When they're least expecting it, that's when it'll strike.

Oh, this was going to be so much fun, not to mention...very filling.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Plz review! Iet me know wat u think!


	7. Chapter 7

Alright guys, I think this is my last chapter before i go on vacation for two weeks. I still wanted to go on with this story, but it has to wait till i come back. sorry for the inconvienience.

well, here's chapter 7, hope u guys like it.

Enjoy!

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Sam was getting really tired. Not just your everyday collapse-on-the-couch-after-a-long-day tired, but the kind where you just want everything to end. The kind of tired where it feels like your bones and muscles will snap into pieces everytime you make a move.

The funny thing was, Sam was currently hiking in a fucking forest. Well actually, more like being dragged, much to the help of Dean. Many times Sam protested against Dean and his helping hand, thinking that he can do this thing by himself.

Ha. That's real funny. Especially when you have a rising fever, broken ribs that rub against the skin painfully with every little move he made, and a broken wrist where the bone popped out, twice. Oh, and don't forget about the concussion and migrain that was currently drumming in Sam's brain. It felt like that every time his heart would pump, it would send wave of thumps against the back of his eyes.

Dean on the other hand, was fairing much better off. Not a hundred percent, but not Sam's pathetic condition. Only carrying a couple of stitches in his arm, Dean was now currently attempting to carry Sam. After seeing Sam almost pass out a few times now, Dean has had enough. Moving against Sam's protest, Dean easily took over and carried Sam's wieght for him.

"Damn Sam, how about you lay off the Lucky Charms for a while. Your so friggin' heavy," Dean commented as he adjusted Sam's wieght for the tenth time now.

"Not my...fault," Sam panted as he tried to steady himself before he fell over. "Your...the one...who...keeps...feeding me."

"Heh, touche Sammy boy, touche," Dean lightly commented.

_"Shit,"_ Dean thought. Sam was getting worse by the minute. He can't even walk properly much less protect himself from that freak ass creature. "Alright Sammy, we gotta stop for a bit, you know, refuel the tanks." Dean would have chuckled at the lost look on Sam's face, but right now he couldn't. Not when Sam is hurt.

"Sam, c'mon, time to eat. We gotta keep our energy up if we wanna get out of this place."

"Okay."

Sam was secretly relieved that they were stopping. He wasn't hungry and he wasn't thirsty, oddly enough. But he was tired, he was hurting, and just wanted to sleep for the rest of his life. Although Sam would never tell Dean, but he can feel that he was slowly fading away. His energy was zapping away. He had a hunch that his fever was getting higher, making his thoughts unclear and unfocused. Well that would explain the weird fuzzy spots in his visions...

No matter what, Sam was determined not to let Dean down. He needed to watch his back, make sure that he was not a liability. If Sam screws up, Dean is gonna pay the price. Closing his eyes, Sam thought back years ago, where he realized hunting wasn't all what it seemed.

_"Sam! Pay attention!" John shouted, as he was getting very annoyed with the broody teenager. Snapping to attention, Sam glared at his father._

_"Yes, sir." Sam grumbled._

_That's it. John has had enough. Sam just wasn't understanding how important it is to pay attention. So John decided to use his last weapon, in attempt to breakthrough the thick skull of his youngest. Sam needed to understand. Fast._

_"Sam, don't you understand?" John started. "Every move you make, your partners are affected. If you screw up on a damn hunt, it's Dean who's gonna pay the price. Is that what you want Sam? Is it? To get Dean hurt, or even killed?" John quietly asked. He hated making Sam feel so guilty, making him grow up too fast, but he dosn't have any other choice. Sam needed to know the consequences of his actions, b efore it's too late._

_Sam looked away from his father's gaze. Suddenly his shoes were the most interesting thing..._

_"Sam?" John asked, voice slightly elevated._

_"No sir." Sam mumbled._

_"What was that?" John asked again._

_"I siad no sir, I will not let that happen. Dean will not get hurt." Sam determinly said. His voice strong._

_"That's my boy" John gruffed, walking away towards Dean to see how his target practice was turning out, leaving Sam behind. John knew it was the only way to make Sam understand._

_Sitting down Sam fiddled with his fingers. "No, I'm not gonna let that happen. Dean's gonna be okay," Sam thought. He finally realized how dangerous this job can be. Every move he makes, Dean's affected. And he'll be damned if something bad ever happens._

"Sam! Earth to Sammy? Dude, snap out of it!" Dean asked, as he snapped his fingers in front of Sam face.

Thrown back into reality, Sam whipped his head around and almost head-butted Dean in the face.

"Whoa! Jeez Sam, you okay? You were looking kind of catatonic..." Dean nugged jokingly.

"Oh sorry, just thinking..." Sam wondered, as he accepted the zipped bag of hydrating food.

"Well, dont hurt yourself there college-boy." Dean lightly sugggested.

"Very...funny," Sam glared between taking tiny bites from his food.

Dean noticed Sam wasn't really into his food. Well he couldn't blame him. With all the injuries and the neausea he must be feeling from that fever and concussion. Dean just wishes he can do more for Sam, other than making him eat and drink.

"Sam, you gotta stop playing around with your food and start really eating. You need to keep your strength up," Dean commented.

"I know" Sam quietly replied. He focused on the twig on the ground. Man, it was getting hot. Then, a thought eneterd Sam's mind as he studyed Dean. It's only been a few hours since the last time Dean got pissed at him. Sam knows that Dean acts like he has for the past couple of months only because he's greiving. But what never occured to him was that Dean never told him how he _really_ feels. It's only been Sam. Dean just put up a ten foot wall around him and didnt let anyone in, even Sam. Dean needed to talk, to get things off his chest. And Sam was the one to pull it out of Dean. He has too, if he ever wants to get his older brother back.

Dean looked up. _"Huh oh...that's Sam's 'I-want-to-talk-about-very-private-thoughts-look'._

"Dean?"

"Yeah Sam?"

"Are you okay?"

That threw Dean off._ "What the hell?"_ Clearing his throat Dean looked straight into Sam's hazel-greenish eyes, that were also foggy with a rising fever.

"Sure I-"

"Your lying. Dean tell me the truth. Your not okay."

Dean could feel the heat rising from his neck. "Sam I said-"

"I know what you said Dean. And that's a lie. I know your hurting. How can you not be? Our dad just died."

"Where the fucking hell is this coming from? You just pulling this outta your ass?" Dean growled. He couldn't control his anger. It was just...rolling off him in waves. he didn't know where it was coming from.

"Dean...calm down. I just want you to talk it out, your only human, you can't keep these things bottle up iside. It's gonna kill you."

"Shut up! You don't tell me to calm down. I mean, this is coming from you, who couldn't swollow this golden advice after Jessica died. You did the same thing. Sam, your the one who brought this subject up, not me." Deam matter-of-factly said, after seeing the shocked look on his brother's face.

"I know Dean, I just-"

"You just what Sam? huh? You just calling me a fucking liar? That I have issues? That I don't care about dad dying? Well then, if you think that, your sadly mistaken," Dean gruffed, eyes narrowing.

"No, Dean that's not what I meant. You...your just acting different ever since dad died," Sam said. This is getting no where. Dean's just getting angrier and angrier.

"Different? Different how?" Dean tested.

"Well, you just, I dunno. Seem like a stranger. Not the same Dean. You get angry for no reason, and I practicly see the wall you built around yourself Dean." Sam stuttered. He wasn't so sure if he should keep talking, but once this thing started, he couldn't stop.

"Is that so?" Dean asked, voice dangerously low. "Well then, if I'm such a stranger why don't you just leave Sam? The door is always open."

Sam eyes widen. "Is that how you really feel?" he brokenly whispered?

"Your the one who has the problem with me, Sam. Don't turn it around on me."

"Alright...fine," Sam siad, as he despretly tried to hole back the tears that were stinging at his eyes. "When we get back, I'll leave.I guess this is the best for both of us..."

"Heh, yeah the best for us," Dean disgustingly replied.

Then there was silence. None of the boys talked, one who fuming with anger, the other, broken and alone.

"I'm going to see if there's a stream nearby. We need to get water. You know, if we want to make out of here, for you to leave," Dean said coldy, voice low as ever.

"Y...yeah." Sam looked down, not bearing to meet Dean's cold glare any longer.

With that, Dean stormed off in search of a water source, leaving Sam by himself, lost in his thoughts and close to tears.

"Dean wants me gone?" Sam sadly wondered to himself. "Okay...I'm gonna go. Once we get back, I'm gonna leave. I guess I'm too much for Dean...I don't think he likes me anymore." By now, Sam's fever was talking. Muddleing his thoughts, exaggerating how things really are, twisting his disires.

"Don't worry Dean, if that what you want, I'm gonna go. It's the least I can do.." Sam called out to the trees.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Now is the time to act. The hunters are seperated, one is angry, the other broken. Perfect.

Using the dense trees to it's advantage, it climbed higher and higher until it was almost above the lone hunter, sitting by the tree. The hunter looked up, pulling out his gun.

It had to act fast, make quick work before the other came back. He cannot be alerted.

With a low growl, it pounced, begining it's revenge...and fun.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Leaning against the tree, Sam looked up. _Wait a minute..._ Did he just see something?

Sluggishly pulling out his gun, Sam started to stand until something ploughed into his back, bringing him back to his knees. He felts something sharp rip into his back, tearing a scream that would have alerted Dean, if not for the rough, rubbery hand /paw covering his mouth.

The pain in Sam's ribs was unbearable. The creature was crushing him into a world of white hot pain.

Then his training coming in, he knew that he need to get free or he'd die.

Taking his broken arm, he reached behind and grabbed a part of the creature, pulling it off his back. Once it was off his back, Sam searched for his gun and found it lying by a tree. Making a grab for it, Sam threw himself away from the thing.

But he didn't get far. The long claws of the thing hooked into his leg, tearing a part of his mucsle. Biting back a cry Sam turned on his back, trying to get to his feet.

Then a blow to his head ended everything. Sam's world was viciously pulled into darkness, his vision greying out. The only thought going through his head was that he hopes Dean's okay, before he felt himself being dragged through the rough grounds of the forest, blacking out completely.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Sorry guys, once again, thats the last chapter for a couple of weeks. Ill finish the story up and get back to you!

plz plz plz review!!


	8. Chapter 8

Okay I'm bacckkk!! lol. i know, it's been a long wait. I'm real sorry bout it. But without further a due, let's continue where we left off. Hope you guys like it!

Oh, sorry for the mistake earlier, i lost connection before i finished. My bad. lol.

Enjoy!

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

What the hell did he do? What the fuck did he just say? Did it really come out of his mouth? No, it couldn't...he would never throw those words at his little brother.

After their little arguement- scratch that, big arguement- Dean seperated from his little brother, leaving him alone. But every step he took that led him away from the youngest Winchester, Dean felt more and more guilty. He didn't know where the hell that explosion came from. It was just...all of a sudden, he got really angry, and he took it out on Sammy.

Coming by a little stream with pure, fresh water, Dean took out the water bottle and began to fill it up. In no time at all The water reached it's limit and Dean capped it off. With a depressed sigh Dean walked over to a large rock that sat by the shore of the stream. Swiftly glancing the area, Dean checked for any sign of danger, then quietly sat down on the rock.

Looking down into the water, Dean thought back to the arguement only moments ago.

_"You just what Sam? Huh? You just calling me a fucking liar? That I have issues? That I don't care about dad dying? Well then, if you think that, your sadly mistaken," Dean gruffed, eyes narrowing. _

_Not really paying attention to his brother, Dean was just hearing bits and pieces. And what he was hearing was really pissing him off._

_"Is that so?" Dean asked, voice dangerously low. "Well then, if I'm such a stranger why don't you just leave Sam? The door is always open."_

_Sam eyes widen. "Is that how you really feel?" he brokenly whispered?_

_"Your the one who has the problem with me, Sam. Don't turn it around on me."_

_"Alright...fine," Sam siad, as he despretly tried to hold back the tears that were stinging at his eyes. "When we get back, I'll leave.I guess this is the best for both of us..."_

_"Heh, yeah the best for us," Dean disgustingly replied._

It was neausa pulling Dean out of his thoughts and back to reality. He actually thought he was going to be sick. _"Oh my god,"_ Dean thought. _"Did I really just say that? No, not me. I wouldn't-couldn't."_ Standing up Dean looked at the direction where Sam was.

_"Did I just really ask Sam to leave? No, I didn't ask him, I practicly shoved him out the door."_ Dean sadly realized.

Dean was standing with shock. How could he have done this? Maybe, what Sam had been saying all along was right. The Dean Sam knew growing up was not the same Dean today. And he now understood it. _"Fuck man, I have to make it up to Sammy. I have to tell him I'm sorry, and that I don't wan t him to leave." _Dean chuckled as he realized that he would be the one to initiate the 'chick flick' moment.

Starting to walk towards Sam Dean came to a sickening thought. _"Oh my fucking god... I left Sam by himself. I left Sam, who has a fucking rising fever, a fucking concousion, and fucking broken bones. What the damn hell is wrong with me?"_ Dean disgustingly asked himself.Then all of a sudden, Dean came to a sudden halt. "Ah shit! Shitshitshitshitshitshit!! What if that crazy ass creature thing came back? Dean exclaimed. "Fuck! And I left him all by his fucking self. He can't do shit against a creature like that in his condition! AND I JUST LEFT HIM ALL BY HIS FUCKING SELF!!" Dean screamed at the trees.

Taking a deep breath, Dean searched his surroundings. It was getting dark. Fast. Sam shouldn't be left alone any longer. Looking at his watch Dean discovered that it had been a half an hour already. It was half an hour too long. _"Don't worry Sammy, I'm coming. I shouldn't have left you alone... I just hope your okay."_ Dean worridly thought to himself.

Tracking his way back from where he came from, the place where Sam was, Dean started his way to the younger Winchester. Thoughts pounding into his head, Dean started to run.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

With a low moan, excrutiating pain brought Sam's world back from the peaceful, comforting, black oblivion.

Slowly, with his eyes fluttering, Sam opened them one by one. In an attempt to massage his throbbing temples, Sam to bring his hand to his face, but he was surprised to find that he couldn't. Actually he couldn't move both of his hands. Looking up he found out it was because they were tied together, and brought over his head. The rope was tight, leaving no room for a fair struggle, and was wrapped around what seemed to be a pipe. _What the hell?_ Looking down, Sam wasn't that surprised to see that his feet were barely touching the dirt ground.

His bones ached as a chill racked through his body. Shuddering, Sam looked down on him self._ "Where the hell are my clothes?"_ Sam asked to himself. Looking upon himself, Sam was wondering where his clothes were. Last time he checked, he was wearing a hoodie sweatshirt, with and endless amount of shirts underneath. But now, as he looked, nothing was there. His shirts were gone, leaving him with his bare skin

Neaseau slamming into his already fragil body, Sam whipped his head to the side and threw up whatever was left in his stomach until he sarted to dry heave. Missing the intended spot, he could feel his vomit slowly sliding down his body, starting from the corner of his mouth all the way to the waist of his jeans, wetting the hem of the pants.

_"Well that wasn't pleasent..."_ Sam lazily thought after he smacked his lips, hope to regain some moisture to them.

Sam wasn't sure how much of his body could take of this. With the dim light in what looks to be a cave, he confirmed his suspisons about his ribs. The bandage had been torn off, leaving it exposed. The blue and purple were now turning to a pretty color of black and red. There were multipule sctratches and other various bruises

After the splotchy vision and dancing starts that came across Sam's view, he looked around in hopes of finding anything that he could recognize, to give him a sense of where the hell he is. Spotting nothing, Sam looked up to the ceiling fustrated.

"_Where the fuck am I? What happened?"_ Sam desperetly thought. Closing his eyes, he tried to think of the last thing he remembered.

Slowly opening his eyes, Sam sadly shook his head. Now he remebered. Dean. They had an arguement, and Dean was more pissed than Sam had ever seen him. They both said things that they shouldn't have, and didn't mean. But was the truth and what was said out of anger?

_"Does Dean really want me to go? Is he really that sick of me, where he could care less if I walk out on him?" _Sam silently asked himself. _"Ok, first, I'll get out of this thing by myself, I don't need Dean's help. I bet he's already pissed that he has to come along and look for my sorry ass."_

_"Speaking of my sorry ass, that damn creature got the drop on me. Again." _lifting his pounding head, a thought struck him. "_What the hell was it? A wendigo?"_

As Sam was lazily wondering all the different possibillities, but not getting far because of his concussed head and aching broken bones, he heard something coming in the distance.

Snapping his head (which was not the smartest thing to do in Sam's opinion) at the direction of the oncoming sound, Sam braced himself. This thing had to be strong, being able to drag Sam and tie him up like a slab of meat. It was also smart, waiting for the right time to attack, waiting for the weakest and injured one to be alone. And wendigo's don't do that.

The sound that came right in front of him, Sam snapped out of his feverish analysis. Looking ahead, Sam saw the shadow of the thing. It was smaller than he expected. It looked to be about the size of a grown man. The bent-out-of-shape-look Sam was expecting he would see wasn't there, and the rediculous size of fangs and teeth weren't there either. Judging from the shadow, it _was_ just a human man.

As the freaky thing stepped closer to Sam and walked towards the dim light that was provided, Sam would've gasp, if it didn't cause any pain, which unfortunatly it did.

It looked human, but it didn't. The body and figure looked to be human, but the face and skin were a different story. The face was warpped, kinda looked like a wendigo, and the skin looked like acid was thrown all over it. The hair was scarce, leaving little wisps of it here and there. The eyes were cold, and evil, glowing a faint yellow, which looked to be a promising world of pain. Looking down the arms Sam almost winced, as he saw the sharp looking claws. They small, but they look like it hurt. Actually he knows it hurts like a sonofabitch because he was on the recievng end of it before.

A cold chill passed through Sam when the creature smiled, revieling it's very small, yet jaggad teeth. _Fuck. It does look like a wendigo...but to a lesser degree._

"Comfortable?" the grusome thing croaked.

His eyes widening and jaw dropping Sam almost shook his head to make sure he wasn't hearing anything that wasn't there.

"Is that a no?" it asked.

"_What the FUCK? It talks? Since when?" _Sam rushedly thought to himself.

"Not a talker? Don't worry. We have all the time in the world, then I'll make you talk. This is going to be fun." it wickedly sneered, shoving it's face right up to Sam's.

Sam turned away, his body going numb. _Shit._

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Running his way back to Sam as fast as he can, Dean was trying to calm himself down with reassurences. "_Everything is going to fine. Sam's okay. He's okay. He's still there in one piece."_

Pounding his way through, Dean practicly jumped into the site where they were taking a break. Whipping his head side to side, Dean felt himselg dying in the inside.

"Fuck, nonononononononono. Sam? Sammy? Where are you?" Dean yelled, not caring if he sounded like a big baby.

"Dude! This is not funny! It's not hide and go seek!!" Dean yelled into the echoing trees. "SAM GET THE FUCK OUT HERE NOW!!"

Getting nothing but the lone cricket playing nearby Dean wanted to scream and cry. "SAMMY!"

Hunter instincts kicking in, Dean searched the area. Noting that there was what looked to be a scuffle by the tree Sam was resting on, Dean moved foward.

As he inched his way closer to the tree, Dean could his heart bottoming out into his stomach. Blood. There was blood. On the leaves. Betting anything that it was his little brother's Dean collapsed on his knees.

"SAMMY!!"

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Ok there we go!! hope u liked it!!

plz plz plz review!!


	9. Chapter 9

Alright guys, I think theres only about a couple of chapteres left of this story, but I'm still not a hundred percent sure about it. But anyway, on to the story, heres the next chapter!!

Enjoy!

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

The daylight was now gone. The sun had set a few hours ago and the moon and strars came out above the sky. The world underneath was lightly lit by the gleaming moon.

Dean swiftly galanced at the surrounding trees, searching for any sign of Sam, or Sam's fucking abductor. Searching around the drying pool of blood, "_Sam's blood"_ Dean disgruntingl thought, he also found drag marks. The drags were made in the leaves and mud, with occasional broken twigs sticking out of the muck here and there. The path of the drag was leading tot he trees, deeper into the forest.

Frowning, Dean crouched low, his hand hovering above the tracks. _"Okay, obviously this creature thing, or rather, this 'wendigo' is a little on the stupid side. Or maybe it's just a little slow. It's leaving it's tracks are right in the open, not bothering to careful and hide them like all other's do. Why? _IS_ it retarded?"_

Continuing on the tracks Dean closed his eyes and stopped. More blood. He knew for sure it was Sam's. First of all, if it was any other creature that Sam killed, Sam wouldn't drag it all over the woods. Second, Sam's in no condition to take on a wendigo. Much to Dean's dismay, anything would have taken Sam down. In a heart beat.

Swollowing down the rising bile in his throat Dean continued on his search for his little brother, hoping that he is still well as he could be and was in one piece. If anything would happen to Sam, so help him god he would go and fucking kill the sonofabitch, not that he wasn't already.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Sam was desperatly trying to escape this hell hole. The wendigo-thing-creature (Sam was still not a hundred percent sure what the fuck they were dealing with) left a little while ago but not without a promising, painful death look thrown his way. And at the moment, Sam was trying his hardest, harer than ever before to get the fuck out.

His fever was still lingering, causing sweat to fall perverviously all over his body, mixing in with the drying vomit. His broken bones caused his body to swell beyond anything ever before, giving a whole new meaning to bloated. The concussion blurred his thought, making him forgetful and have a great lack of judgment.

Yet despite all of Sam's problems, there was only one thought going through his mind like a mantra, _"Gotta get free, gotta get free, gotta get free, gotta get free" _on and on it went through Sam's mind that sometimes he even forgot _why_ he needed to get free. But then one look around and the intense pain snapped him back into place and continued with his struggles.

But at the moment, Sam was getting no where. He was as close to freedom as he was when he first woke up, but only difference was that now, Sam can't breathe when the pain gets unbearable, automaticly stilling any actions or movements. The intensity of the pain building with every passing moment.

Taking a deep shuddering breath Sam pulled again. Over and over Sam had been pulling on the restraints that tied around his wrists, effectivly putting him out of commision. Using his weakened muscles, Sam lifted himself up and tugged as hard as he could. The result was an unwanted cry tore from Sam's mouth. Slipping from his grip, the rope tightened around the broken wrist and then cut deeply through the skin.

The blood slowly running down his arm, Sam lowered his head in defeat. _"Dammit. Fuck. It's no use. They're so damn tight. I can't get out of these things"_ Sam defeatingly realized.

Looking down at the ground, Sam's breathing hitched as he tried to contain the rising vomit in his throat. Closing his eyes, he can almost see the expression on Dean's face, almost hear his words. _"Sam, get your ass outta there! C'mon. Don't be a pussy. Try harder!"_ Dean would've yelled.

The forming smile on his face was washed away as he heard something big coming his way. _"Fuck. It's back. Just what I needed..."_

Swollowing down the dry lump in his throat Sam looked up into the dimly lit cave. Watching the creepy ass thing through fevered eyes, Sam's heart plummeted. Something wasn't right. _Shit._

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Running for the past two hours, Dean stopped and catched his breath. _"Dammit. How fucking far is it? Where the hell is the damn creature? The sooner I blow away it's fucking ugly face, the sooner I get to Sammy."_ Dean thought as he looked up to the dark night.

Not wanting to waste anymore time just sitting around, Dean continued on with his search for the youngest winchester. Following the tracks, Dean ventureed further and further into the dark forest. He wasn't sure which way was right, he didn't even know which way led out of the forest once he finds Sam. So basicly, he was running on instict. Good thing Dean's instinct is right...all the time.

Coming by another stream, Dean stopped to quickly refill his bottle, keeping in mind to do it as fast as he can, not wanting to waste anymore time than nessary. But all his actions were halted when he heard something rustle in the dark bushes close by.

Placing the bottle slowly yet quietly on the ground, Dean took out his .45. All his hunter alarms were going on full blast. The hair on his neck was slowly rising, sending Dean further into the hunting zone. Swiftly scanning the area Dean couldn't see anything. At all. It was like nothing was there.

Reluctant to put the gun down, Dean opened his ears, listening to all the different sounds and attempting to point out the 'out of place' sound.

_"Wait a minute, that's weird... theres nothing. Theres no sound whats so ever. It's quiet. Too quiet. Fuck, not even the annoying ass little-cricket-things are chirping. Shit. That ain't good,"_ Dean thought to himself as he steadyed his breathing.

Dean whipped his head around to the sudden snap to his left. Brining his gun up as fast as he can, Dean had no time to dodge the charging creature. Ploughing into his side, Dean fell away but rolled upright and trying to catch his breath while taking aim to the offending creature.

It was dark. Too dark to see the creature. But judging from the speed, strength, and the screetching thing it does, Dean was betting they were dealing with a second wendigo. But this one _was_ smaller. It was different, keeping in mind it can be afftected by bullets or any other things that can kill mortals.

Dean did not have any time to duck and cover when the wendigo suddenly pounced and dived straight into Dean. Thing knocked Dean's gun right from his hand, successfully disarming him and sending thg the gun into the dark forest. Once again the air from Dean's lungs were rushed out, and he was left rolling upright trying to catch it. Before he fully caught his breath, the wendigo came for round two.

With it's claws outstretched and arm fully extended, it managed to swipe a bit of Dean's skin off. With a grunt, he fell to the ground. His ribs burning where the wendigo ripped the skin off viciously.

Looking up, Dean wasn't prepared when he saw a rock. _"A rock? What the fuck?" _ Was his last thought as he was roughly pulled into a dark world.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Steeling himself before the wendigo thing got to him, Sam looked down. Fuck he was in pain. Hearing the creature coming closer, Sam looked up once again. _"What the hell is it carrying? It looks big. This fucking 'wendigo' is damn strong. God I hope that thing it's carrying ain't for me... or worse, another person. They're gonna be strung up just like me. Poor them."_ Sam's fevered mind told him.

By now, the fever was dangerously high. It had been building ever since the run-in with the first wendigo from a low grade fever.

The shuffling in front of him pulled Sam out of his thoughts. There was, suprisingly, more light than before. There were torches lit on every few feet or so, giving the cold, damp, mouldy cave a dangerous glow.

The 'wendigo' had it's back turned towards Sam, giving him no clear view on what the hell it was doing. From Sam's point of view, he could only see the thing's back and also the legs of someone or something tied to a chair.

_"A chair? When the hell did a chair get there? Or...was it always there. Why is it there?" _Sam thought idly to himself, as the fever was now taking over.

As the 'wendigo' turned it's heads towards Sam, it smiled, revieled it's ghastly yellow teeth. The smile brought shudders to Sam. Something was _so not_ right. After that thought, the creature now moved completly out of the way.

Sam's heart caught in his throat. It was a person. He was tied to the chair, arms brought behind him and each of his legs were tied to two the legs of the chair. The person had a leather jacket, rough and rugged jeans, and looked like they were dragged through the mud. He was unconsious, head down and chin resting on his chest, showing the top of his spiky hair.

It was Dean.

"DEAN!" Sam yelled, voice rough and scratchy. A cold sweat broke out on Sam's forehead, and it wasn't from the fever. "Dean, wake up! You okay? Dean!"

Not a word was spoken from Dean, his eyes still close and not responding. Sam wasn't even sure if he was alive. But once he saw the steady rise from his chest, he knew he still had an alive brother. Turning cold angry eyes at the 'wendigo', Sam wanted to so despretly get out and get his brother. But this bitch of a thing was in the way.

Then suddenly, a low moan pulled Sam's attention in front of him. It came from Dean. Slowly he started to raise his head, shaking the cobwebs from his mind. "Dean! Over here! You okay?" Sam coughed.

Clearing his foggy mind Dean looked up, squinting in front to see further. "Sam? Sammy? That you?" Dean heasintly asked.

"Yeah, it's me." Sam chuckled with relief.

"Thank god," Dean looked up and thanked. "Sam, are you okay? You hurt?"

"Nah, I'm good" Sam hitched, as he lied straight through his teeth.

Hearing the lie fumble out Dean finally fully cleared his sight. And what he saw made him gasp with disgust. The person in front of him didn't even look like Sam. He was tied up like a pig getting ready to be sliced open. He didn't have any shirt on, leaving him exposed to the cold. The bruises on his body had spread, covering up alot of his body. New scratches were added, decorading his body with blood. There was a trail of blood flowing down from his wrists where he obviously struggled to get away. One of those wrists looked twisted and out of shape, which would be the broken one. And the slight pink flush on his face weren't making matters better.

"Sonofabitch" Dean whispered, as he tried to swollow the forming lump in his throat and hide back the tears stinging behind his eyes.

Turning his head towards the demonic bitch that was responsible for it, Dean narrowed his eyes. "I'm gonna fucking kill you for this. You fucking hurt my brother, and now, I'm gonna kill you," he growled, knowing yet not caring that the creature dosn't understand what he's saying. It just made him feel a little bit better. Just a _little._

"Oh how sweet, you care more about that weakened animal than you do about yourself" the creature sneered back, chuckling while it

Eyes almost popping out of head, Dean turned towards Sam. "What the fuck? It talks?"

"Welcome to my world," Sam mumbled humorlessly.

"Of course I talk, you fool," it sneered again, it's eyes gleaming with the fire lit walls.

"What the hell are you?" Dean asked in amazment yet also mixed in with disgust. "I thought you were a wendigo, or at least, you got the the M.O. of one. So what hell? What are you?" Dean's response to that question went unanswered, except for the continueous snickering. Finally, Dean's paitence snapped. "I'm not gonna fucking ask you again, what the hell are you?" Dean growled feircely.

"I don't think your in the postion to be telling me what to do," it chuckled menacingly. "Aww don't look at me like trhat, it's not that bad." No response came from Dean.

Smirking, the 'wendigo' paced and circle the two Winchester brothers. " Alright, since I'm feeling particulary good today, I'm going to tell you. But you should consider yourself lucky." It stopped and turned its head back and forth from one Winchester to the other. "Well you two are right, I am a wendigo."

"What? But...your different than the others-" Sam interupted.

"Shut up. You cut me off again, I'll cut you. More ways than one," it laughed. Sam scowled but did keep quiet. Dean frowned and opened his mouth to retort, but before he could, the thing continued.

"Well, the young one is correct, I am not like other wendigo's. That is simply because I am not yet a full wendigo" it smiled, teeth glimmering. "You see, I'm on my way to becoming a wendigo, I mean, how do you thing wendigo's are created?"

"Overtime, people, who are cannabalistic and eat other humans, they turn into creatures of the supernatural. They turn into wendigo's." Sam roughly explained, as he spotted Dean's lost and confused look.

"Hm, that's right, and let me tell you human's something...Sam and Dean, was it?" it cracked, amused by the fumed look on Dean's face.

"What?" Sam replied, distrust in his fevered eyes.

" Why do you think I brought you here? Hmmm?" it asked. None of the brothers answered, for they knew why they were there.

"You guys will be the last meal I have, before I turn to a full wendigo, my true and proud form" it laughed. "Well, actually, _Sam _will be the last meal I have. And Dean, you get to watch my transformation.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Ohhhhh whats gunna happen? Review and let me know what you think!


	10. Chapter 10

alrighttyyyy....i guess i decided to go on with this story. but its only thanks to you guys. You guys keep me goin. But anyways, without a further a due, here is the stuff you've all been waiting for...

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean's eyes widen, his breath caught in his throat, eyes flicking back and forth between his little brother and the gnarled monster that threatened his life.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Dean growled as he struggled with the bonds that held him in place.

The developing wendigo smirked, a look of triumph, entering his eyes. "It is as I told you, this 'Sam' will be the last and final step to my goal."

"Like hell it is! You stay the fuck away from my brother, you bastard! You hear? If you don't I'll - "

"You'll what?" the thing cut in. "Hurt me? Kill me? Send me to hell or whatever it is out there?" it leered, slowly stalking between the brothers. "Hmph, I'm pretty sure that you won't be able to do so, not in the position that your currently in, and oh, you must really stop struggling with the rope, it's not going to get you anywhere."

Dean paused, then looked straight into the creatures eyes. Anger flared from his chest, engulfing him like a tidal wave, threatening to wash him over to the point where he wouldn't be able to see clearly anymore.

"_Damn. Damn this to hell! I have nothing. I don't know how I'm gonna get Sammy outta this shit hole...dammit!_ Dean thought as he momentarily forgot about the bitch that was doing this as his eyes fell toward the youngest Winchester.

Dean wanted yell, scream, cry, anything at all that would release him of this feeling of guilt. He couldn't look at Sam for a second longer. Knowing that it was his fault that Sam's life is on the line, his fault that he was going to lose the most important thing in his life, his fault that Sam was hurting.

Sam lifted his throbbing head but not without great difficulty, trying to get a clearer view of his older brother. His vision momentarily swam, has he fought to get his bearings down. Sam head felt like it was fill with rocks, and his mouth full of cotton. As he worked the muscles in his mouth to call to Dean, he stopped and winced at the surprising stinging sensation. His lips cracked from the lack of hydration and moisture, and now blood flowed freely, invading his taste buds with a coppery rust taste that makes him want to gag.

The taste of blood was just about as bad of tasting vomit. Well, to Sam it was. But now, he was just freaking lucky enough to have both peculiar flavors mixing in his mouth. Disgusting.

His body hurt. Everywhere. But there's no use in crying over it. Swallowing loudly, Sam willed himself to calm down, and get a sense of awareness in his surroundings. He was aware that his brother was talking to the creature, well more like cussing up a storm, but in any case, he knew that Dean would find a way. He always did. But something was niggling at the back of his mind. What if....what if Dean couldn't find a way? After his dad died, things have been off. What if he couldn't trust Dean?

_"No! No, no, no, no! Dean has always been there for me. Even if he's not himself right now, that dosn't change any thing, he's still my brother...he is...right?" _Sam thought to himself, as he saw the exchanging of words between the hunted and the prey (not sure which was which).

Looking at the creature, a sudden feeling washed over Sam. It was a mix of anger and something else, something that he couldn't quite place. Despair? Disbelief? Astonishment? Sam wasn't sure. Staring at the scene before him a sudden thought came to him._"Why? Why us? Why Dean and I always get caught in this kind of shit? Why?!"_

"W..wh- why?" Sam whispered, grimacing at the cracking of his lips. "Why us? W-Why me?"

Both Dean and the creature's attention was placed on Sam. Although he spoke just above a whisper, it was heard loud, as if it was bouncing off the cave walls.

The creature chuckled. Looking back at Dean, then eyes flickered back to Sam at an inhumane speed, it smiled. Every so slowly, it started towards him.

"Well you see Sammy - "

"It's Sam," the youngest brother cut in with a weak, defiant voice.

Anger flickered through the thing's eyes, hardening the wrinkles for a brief second. Before either brother had a chance to say anything else, the creature was right over Sam.

The sound of flesh hitting flesh, once again bounced around the room. Sam's head whipped to the side, a mark already beginning to form on his cheek. As if that were possible with all the other pretty colors that decorate his face. Blood stated to trickle down his cheek where the hit had been hard enough to rip his skin and draw blood.

Fuzzy dark spots danced around in his vision, as once again his head had been hit. _"Damn, that was a good shot..."_ Sam chuckled to himself. Wow, was he getting delusional?

"You sonovabitch! Don't touch my brother!" Dean protested, as he saw the hard hit his little brother took.

"Well maybe _Sammy _shouldn't have interrupted me. Oh, how I really do dislike to be interrupted. Next time though, Sammy-boy, you do that again, I'll make sure I hit you hard enough to break your neck and throw your dead corpse on your brother, so that he can feel the last remains of warmth slowly leave your body, and the smell of death overcome his senses. Do you understand?" the creature replied, with his sick gnarled mouth turning into a smile.

Dean growled as he had a vivid image of that scene. God, how fucking sick was that? That ain't right. But Dean said nothing in fear of causing Sam more and unecessary pain.

Sam stared wide eyed at his captor. He was going to be sick. How could anything be so cruel? Supernatural or not, that's just plain cruel. The thought of his own body on Dean, unable to move and feel the life drain away from his brother was an unbearable image.

The wendiego sighed, as if he was in a drama movie, and he was the lead character. All eyes were on him as he spoke.

"Ahhh alas, as I was saying _Sammy_, I was not coincidence that I chose you. No, not at all. You see, I could sense you. I thought my mind was playing tricks on me at first, hunger driving me to insanity, but no, I was not losing my mind at all." the creature conversationally said, with a dazed look in it's eyes, as if it was telling a fantasy story to a couple of little children.

Sam and Dean stared at the creature, either one unable to tear away their gaze, listen to what the thing had to say.

"Sam, you are what I consider to be a light house." it continued.

Sam frowned._ A light house? What the hell was it talking about? _Dean's eyes looked toward the younger Winchester, then back at the creature, genuine curiosity filling his mind. His little brother a light house? _" I mean, I know he's overgrown but...a light house?"_

The thing breated in a lungful of air then slowly released it, carefully choosing it's words.

"Yes, that is what you are. A light house. Imagine a world of darkness. Everything, everywhere is pitch black. Your alone, suffering and choking in the dark, being unable to see a thing. Lost. That is until a bright light is flashed around, as it came out of nowhere. In all the darkness, you can see the light shining from miles away. And, automatically, you are attracted to it. Don't you see Sam? You are special. Your blood is calling to not only me, but to just about every creature of the dark. It is something that I must gain. I must have you and no one else. Once I saw you in the dark, I knew you were different. Stronger than most, blood tastier and full of power. Power that I cannot comprehend until I have it flowing throughout my veins. Once I have you, I will be single handedly, the most powerful wendiego to walk this earth."

The creature smiled, content in the thought of being in complete power.

Dean once again looked over to his brother turn his gaze to the floor. _"Damn. Damn. Damn. I knew the kid always attracted creepy ass both human and non-human, but....to go so far as to be a 'light house'? Oh Sammy. I'm sorry. I should've taken better care of you. Keep you safe. But now look where we are. I'm sorry."_ Dean wanted to speak these words out, to let Sam know how he felt, but no sound came to mouth, as he opened and closed it again.

Turing to go look at the ground, Sam felt the tears stinging his eyes. He couldn't let Dean see these tears that were threatening to fall. _"What the hell. Why? Why! Is this why were in trouble most he time? Is it because their after me? Why am I so damn different! Dean would have been better off without me."_

"As for Dean, I would not want to kill him off. I'm sure you both want to know why I wouldn't kill him? Thinking it would be better to have no witnesses? Heh, but you see, that is what I want. I want someone to witness this transformation, to go out and tell the story. Tell the people to fear me, and obey my commands if they ever came across me. I want someone to spread the truth of what has become. And what is better than the brother of whom I'm to kill?" it asked.

Dean felt as if he was choking. He wasn't sure if he was smothering a sob or raging anger, but Dean thought he lost all his breath. This bastard wanted him to see the ending of his own little brother. The person he sworn to protect was being threatening and even might die a cruel death right in front of him. No, he can't let it happen. It won't.

Sam kept his gaze to the ground. _"Damn. Fuck. Dean....I'm sorry. You..I - I ... You shouldn't see....I can't....."_ Sam struggled to gather his thoughts. This was too much. To let his brother watch him die? He couldn't. He can't

"I'm sensing some despair in the room," the creature crackled. Looking at the torn brothers, who were sitting right in front of each other no more than five meters away yet refused to look at each other, the thing could hardly bear the excitement growing with in it.

"Okay. Enough with the pity chatter. I've waited long enough for the right person to come along, and now the time has come. I can hardly contain myself to keep control like this," it mockingly croaked with delight.

A thought came to the creature, smiling, it looked toward the captured. "And oh did I forget to mention? I always..... play with my food before I eat. Old habits die hard I guess...." it chuckled darkly as it gazed menacingly to the shocked faces of the brothers, before it settled on Sam.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

Ok there you go. Hope you enjoyed. Please review, tell me what I gotta do, anything!!! Ill try to update soon.


	11. Chapter 11

ok this is chapter 11 for you guys. I hope you enjoy it!!! plz read and review!!!!!

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Sam looked up at the creature as he felt the dark, cold feeling settling on him. Locking eyes, Sam felt like he was lost in a deep pit of despair. There was no way out of this. Who the hell can come and save them? Dean is currently tied up, being forced to watch the shit that's going to go down, he himself is like a dangling piece of meat waiting to be beaten to a pulp. There was no one else. Everyone else they knew and trust is dead, rotting in the ground, maggots feasting upon heir remains.

The only person left was Bobby, and he had no fucking clue what the hell was going on. They were all alone.

Dean felt his heart crack. _"No, no, no, I can't do jack shit. Sam, Sam I'm sorry. I- I can't. I- I....no. No. NO!"_

"NO!!!!" Dean yelled, as he pulled against th_e _restraints. "Please, no, please, take me, take me instead, I- don't- please, please," he whispered brokenly.

Sam slowly looked at his older brother. He couldn't really believe what he was hearing. Dean? Begging? No, he couldn't, Dean doesn't beg, he doesn't say please, he doesn't even ask. If Dean was begging now, things must be _really_ bad. He must've realized that there was no way out. And now he's down to his last resort..._begging..._

The creature turned to Dean. Staring him down, a small smile played across it's lips. " Hmph, you know, I kinda like the sound of begging. It's like....music to my ears. But you see, to answer to your question, hahaha.....nope. You just don't have the juice that I want. But Sammy here does. But I have a feeling that you just won't accept that. You see, I think your just going to whine and beg, and after a while, that does become annoying. So I'm going to show you what I'm going to do."

is much

The creature moved out of the way, just out of sight for the two brothers. Hearing the shuffling alerted the boys that it was looking for something. As it chuckled, the shuffling moved towards them.

The creature swiftly moved behind Dean, and then suddenly something was placed around Dean mouth.

Taken by surprise, Dean yelped. By the texture of it, he could tell it was some kind of cloth. A real fucking nasty one. It was damp, mouldy and smelled like it smelled like it was taking off a rotting corpse._ "Fuck. He fucking gagged me. That sonofvabitch!"_

Looking up, Sam felt angry. The creature was standing directly behind Dean looking derictly at him, smiling. The fucking creature gagged him. It gagged his older brother. He can't anything from now on.

"Ahh that is much better. Now we won't have anymore interruptions." the creature said, as it started to make its way back to Sam. "Alright, now where were we? Ah yes. It really is about time we got the show on the road, as you say it correct?"

Sam kept is fever glazed eyes on the thing. Fear was slowly wheezing its way up his throat, slowly consuming him. Then he slowly looked towards Dean, noticing that Dean's eyes were on him.

His eyes held something that's not normally there. Pain? Sorrow? They looked at each other, communicating with their eyes. But he was suddenly forced to look away as he was viciously hit across the face, forcing him to snap his attention back to the fucking creature.

Looking at the creature, Sam felt something trickling down his cheek. Blood. Damn, on the first punch it drew blood? Fuck he was screwed.

Fighting against the gag, Dean was muffling some very interesting choice of words. No one can fuck with his brother and get away with it.

"Did you like that? That was a very great knuckle crack for me. You know, now that I think about it... I _really_ should crack _all_ my fingers...you know to really warm up," it crackled.

Stretching up, it squared itself off. Turning once to look over at Dean, to watch his eyes go wide with disbelief, it turned back with its smile never leaving its face.

Pulling back, it let its fists fly. The sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed around the cave, it's sickening noise drilling in Dean's head. He couldn't see anything. The wendigo was right in front of Sam and all Dean could see is the fucking back of the asshole.

Sam's head whipped backwards, taking in the full force of blows. Over and over and over again the wendigo punched, raining it on Sam's face. Not a sound was made from Sam, as he took the punishment quietly. The pain was building up in his face as he felt his skin rip apart by the blunt force of the punches. He could feel his blood slowly drip down his face, dripping onto the cold damp ground.

A sudden cracked vibrated throughout the small area, followed by a whimper. The thing stepped back, giving dean a clearer view of his brother. Sudden waves of anger washed through after looking at his brother.

His face was a mess. It was like someone put him through a fucking meat grinder then left the meat to rot in the sun. There was blue, purple, red, and even some black playing and dressing his face. How was that possible? It should take couple of hours for the dark colors to sit in. That only shows how fucking hard the damn thing was punching. Crimson blood was also dripping. _Blood. Sammy's blood._

"Ahh now that was great...right Sammy?" the thing chuckled. The wendigo moved out of sight for no more than a moment, and then came back. But when he came back, he held something in his hands.

Dean screamed into his mouldy gag. "_NO! NO! NO! FUCK NOO! SAMMY!!!"_

Hearing the muffled sounds coming from his brother made Sam look up. HIs heart dropped as he saw what was placed in the gnarled hands of the fucking creature.

"I really do enjoy this whip, as you call it. It makes such wonderful and...abstract patterns. But only thing is, it causes so much pain. I also must be very careful not to hit too hard in some spots, you know, because I wouldn't want to hit and artery and you to bleed out before we finish having fun. Ahh too bad this is gonna hurt. For you, I mean. I think this will hurt you more than it will hurt me. Hahahaha"

"_A whip? Are you fucking kidding? A bloody hell whip? Shit, Dean, I- I'm sorry. You shouldn't see this. Just don't look. Sorry"_

His thoughts didn't reach anyone as the gnarled hand was raised, then silently yet quickly flashed down and hit Sam across his upper chest. Sam's eyes widen in pain, but said nothing. He didn't want Dean to go through an even worse hell than he is currently going through now. He couldn't hurt Dean with his screams, so, he had to keep it within himself, hold the everlasting pain that was building up, getting ready to explode.

Dean was so close to crying. His little brother, his little Sammy is getting fucking _whipped, _ right in front of his damn eyes. And like the stupid shit that he is can't do a bloody thing.

The creature chuckled as it stopped and repositioned itself, then cleared it's throat. "Oh, forgive me Dean, I am so utterly selfish. I was so into the show that I almost forgot about you. How rude of me. You couldn't get a clear view, did you? Here, let me reposition myself and let you get a closer look."

With that the creature began it's vicious and unforgiving blow on the tied up Winchester. The whip curled around the exposing flesh then ripped it open. The jagged lines criss-crossed around his chest. Some pieces of flesh were torn off and whipped to the wall; others were still hanging off of Sam's body, like bait to a shark. The stringy flesh looked like intestines that were falling inside out.

With each hit, Sam stopped breathing. It hurt. Too much. Too much to even breathe. He felt his skin slowly rip apart, blood gushing with each pulse. It just felt better not to breathe. When he didn't breathe, he could somewhat clear away the dark spots in his vision, he didn't feel the warmth that was slipping away slowly but surely, he couldn't scream out for his brother to save him from this fucking hell.

No one can help him. _No one._

"HHMMPMHMMHPMHP!!!" Dean screamed. He couldn't take it anymore. Dean bowed his head down, looking at the dirt beneath his feet. He couldn't look up and meet Sam's pain filled eyes, those eyes which he knows so well, begging for help.

"Dean, sorry to interrupt with your odd fascination with the ground, but you should really be watching this. You see if you don't, or anytime that you would look away, I will whip Sam an addition five times. So, if you don't wish to harm your brother, you must watch every second of it," the creature snarled as it cocked it's head to the side, eyeing Dean with a cruel interest.

Dean looked up, fear and disgust welled up in chest._ "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. I can't take it anymore. But if...if- If I I don't watch, Sam's gonna be in even more pain. Shit."_

"Ok, I think I'm done with the whip. Hmm, ah yes. Hold on a moment, don't anywhere Sammy," the creature chuckled at his own humor.

Dean looked up at his pulpy brother, and what he saw made him want to throw up. He searched out Sam's eyes, in hope of telling him that he's sorry, and that he never meant for this to happen. But it was too late as he heard the creature making it's way back to them.

Giving up, Dean turned his head to the on-coming threat. He immediately knew something was off. Something bright was bobbing it's way toward them. Squinting, he tried to get a better look. As soon as he saw the creature holding the torch in his hand, Dean knew what was going to happen.

He dry sobbed into the rag that was constricting his mouth. The creature caught up, and moved in front of Sam with the torch in hand. Dean knew what was to come next, but he couldn't look away, Sam will get hurt even more if he did.

Looking up Sam's eyes widen. The flame was no less than two inches from his face.

"Do you like fire, Sammy?"

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

What do you think? Review!!


End file.
